


Fireside Verses

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Max can't help it if his thoughts about Liz wax eloquent.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Fireside Verses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angsty_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_nerd/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Echo ; mood: sexy ; word: fire  
> ~ Tas

Light from the fire danced along her skin, glimmering. The dusky orange glow suited her, Max thought, almost as much as the clear honey of sunshine.

It didn't matter the source. The light clung to her.

"Composing poetry in there?" Liz teased, and Max let his smile slip towards feral, hands spanning her waist to lift her up, let her position her body to take his.

When she did, the hot slide threatened to overwhelm from the beginning. He shifted one hand, thumb drifting over her clit; watched her throw her head back, arching in pleasure.

She was the poem.


End file.
